


Pretty Cure Nodoka Magica

by MiracleGlaive



Category: Bakemonogatari, Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, ヒーリングっど♥プリキュア | Healin' Good Pretty Cure (Anime), プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Anyway enjoy the shitpost, F/F, If you were going to stop Homura from appearing in the MagiReco anime anyway, Same voice gang, The Endless Solitude arc is just worse without them!, Toei why didn't you cast Chiwa Saitou?, you should have done something with her right?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleGlaive/pseuds/MiracleGlaive
Summary: Hanadera Nodoka is a perfectly ordinary transfer student. One day she hears the voice of a fairy calling out to her, who asks her to become a magical girl . . .
Relationships: Hanadera Nodoka/Senjougahara Hitagi
Kudos: 4





	Pretty Cure Nodoka Magica

"There's the dog!" Stopping to catch her breath, Nodoka picked up the suffering animal. "It'll be all right, there's a veterinary hospital in town, I'll take you there!"

"It's useless!"

She turned to the source of the unexpected voice. "Eh?"

"Your healers can't help Latte-sama," the rabbit said. "To save her someone needs to destroy that thing-" she pointed at the monster "-and free the elemental spirit inside."

"That thing . . . ?" Nodoka stared at it. It looked like a lizard-thing made of some crimson energy. "Okay."

"You have to run away! Don't you see how much danger you're in?!"

"I know, but I can't look away!" Nodoka shouted. "Not when this baby is suffering so much."

The rabbit fairy remembered saying the same thing just before she was deployed, and felt a warm glow. This could only mean one thing: she'd found a compatible partner. She walked towards the human. "My name is Rabirin. What's yours?"

"Nodoka . . . my name is Nodoka."

"Nodoka." Rabirin paused. "I want you to make a contract with me and become a Magical Girl!" At the exact moment Rabirin finished saying this, she was summarily bonked atop the head by a giant hammer.

"Hanadera Nodoka," said the wielder of the hammer. "Do you treasure your life the way it is now?"

Nodoka was presently too busy gawking at the purple magical girl ~~who was very beautiful and exactly her type~~ to answer.

"Forgive me," she said, tilting her head. "I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Senjougahara Hitagi, Senjougahara like 'battlefield', Hitagi like 'public works'. Don't trust that fairy, you mustn't become a magical girl. I'll take care of this pseudo-witch." With that, she ran at the large enemy, hammer prepared to strike.

Several minutes' worth of stimuli caught up with Nodoka all at once and she reacted in the only sensible way:

" _ **WHAT THE FU-**_ "


End file.
